


FINALMENTE

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fanfic en español, M/M, Sexo, Sexo sin argumento, gansters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ahora Daniel parece preocupado cuando toca su muñeca: "¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta en voz baja."Te traje algunos medicamentos." dice Seongwu, sacando la mano sobre las suyas. "Y ahora estás bien."A veces lo mira con esta mezcla de compasión y rabia, y Seongwu ya sabe lo que va a decir; "Seongwu -ya te lo he dicho- en una situación así, deberías pensar sólo en ti mismo. Estoy bien. Me siento bien.""Te sientes bien porque te metí una jeringa con esteroides y analgésicos en el cuello." Él insiste. "Por eso estás bien."





	FINALMENTE

**Author's Note:**

> Una traduccion de EVENTUALLY de Yeolisnki <3

La primera cosa que ellos le preguntaron es sobre su reloj.

Fue un regalo de sus padres en su cumpleaños.

Uno en su clase.

Tenía algo escrito en su interior. Algo sobre lazos familiares.

Ese reloj en su muñeca, lo hacía sentir cuerdo, más tranquilo, lo hacía sentir como si el siguiera teniendo el control de la situación, porque él podía contar el tiempo.

Su cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas atrás - pero se siente como si hubiera pasado años.

"¿Qué?" Él se aferra a su muñeca, "¿Por qué?"

"Sigues viendo ese reloj todo el tiempo, y no me gusta." La voz que le habla a través de la radio es profunda y distorsionada, y se parece en algo a la del muñeco de la película "Saw". "También, queremos atormentar a tus padres un poco más. Mantenerlos alertas."

Seongwu duda. No quiere jugar a esos juegos enfermizos. Si quieren el reloj, que entren y se lo quiten.

"O Daniel muere. Tú eliges." Agrega.

Seongwu aprieta la mandíbula, se quita el reloj y lo tira por la ventanilla de la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se rompa. Para que sepan que se resistió.

A cambio recibe una jeringa.

"Le ayudará a pasar la noche." La voz dice.

Y lo hace.

Su respiración se calma. Su fiebre desaparece en media hora.

Todavía está un poco desorientado cuando se despierta, pero al menos puede hablar; "¿Qué hora es?.

"¿Importa?" Seongwu regresa. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Él quita un trozo de tela de su chaqueta para usarlo como paño húmedo, y aparta algo de pelo mojado de su frente.

"Como si un camión me hubiera atropellado." Daniel inmediatamente lleva una mano a su pecho.

Son sus pulmones. Algo en sus pulmones. Seongwu está seguro de eso. Él no sabe cómo sabe eso, no tiene experiencia médica, sólo lo sabe.

"Es bastante seguro que hay pocas probabilidades que hables después de un atropello, mucho menos cuando se trata de un camión".

"No te atropellan mucho los camiones, ¿verdad?" Daniel sonríe descaradamente y trata de sentarse, pero Seongwu le ayuda a retroceder.

"Oye, no... sólo... tómatelo con calma. ¿De acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo". Él asiente con la cabeza una vez, en de acuerdo.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro por un momento.

Seongwu no está seguro de quién lo inicia; pero es probable que sean los dos al mismo tiempo - Daniel se acerca a él, y él a Daniel.

Sus brazos son tan grandes a su alrededor, su peso es pesado, su agarre es firme - y más que nada, Seongwu se siente aliviado.

"Me alegra que te sientas mejor." Dice antes que no pueda ayudarlo, pero es la verdad. Lo es.

Al carajo con el maldito reloj. Valió la pena.

Daniel no dice nada, sólo se frota la cara contra su cabello.

Sobre todo, por su nombre.

Hace unas semanas Daniel asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños; pero no porque Seongwu lo invitara - Seongwu no llegó a invitar a nadie - sino porque era una cara importante entre la élite de Seúl, era un campesinado como cualquiera. 

Cuando se acercó, Daniel lucía aburrido - como si fuera Seongwu quien debería estar agradecido de tenerlo presente. Así que Seongwu lo echó. De mala manera.

Porque fue grosero, primero. Debería estar agradecido de haber sido invitado.

Eso parecía haber despertado su interés por él, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente le dijera "No". Pero cuanto más interesado estaba, más molesto estaba Seongwu.

Acercándose a él en medio de un pasillo descaradamente, en un pasillo lleno de gente.

"Al final, te arrepentirás." Se lo había dicho, sonando como el cretino más arrogante del mundo. "Puedo jugar limpio. O jugar sucio."

Todavía piensa que es arrogante, demasiado confiado en sí mismo incluso cuando está confinado en una habitación pequeña. Pero no es tan malo - no tan malo como Seongwu había pensado inicialmente en él.

Ahora Daniel parece preocupado cuando toca su muñeca: "¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta en voz baja.

"Te traje algunos medicamentos." dice Seongwu, sacando la mano sobre las suyas. "Y ahora estás bien."

A veces lo mira con esta mezcla de compasión y rabia, y Seongwu ya sabe lo que va a decir; "Seongwu -ya te lo he dicho- en una situación así, deberías pensar sólo en ti mismo. Estoy bien. Me siento bien."

"Te sientes bien porque te metí una jeringa con esteroides y analgésicos en el cuello." Él insiste. "Por eso estás bien."  
Daniel parece que no quiere aceptar ninguna ayuda - probablemente no está acostumbrado... pero pensar que estaba ahí tirado, casi muerto, hace apenas unas horas, casi lleva a Seongwu al borde de una psicosis.

El hecho de que esté aquí, de que comparta esta carga con él, lo salvó de la locura total mucho mejor que la capacidad de decir la hora.

**

Seongwu fue secuestrado en el estacionamiento de un restaurante.

Era tarde. Acababa de despedirse a un buen amigo, antes de dirigirse a su propio coche.

No recuerda mucho, sólo un golpe en la cabeza - todavía estaba consciente, porque recuerda haber visto los neumáticos de su auto y todo lo que pensaba es que una vez llegara a el, estaría a salvo, así que se arrastró, en vez de mirar hacia atrás al perpetrador. Cuando entonces sintió un pinchazo; una aguja fría en su cuello.

Qué manera tan vergonzosa de caer, considerando cuánto tiempo pasó en clases de artes marciales mientras crecía. Nunca se consideró un blanco fácil, y cuando se iba a cenas privadas, nunca se había molestado en tomar ninguna medida de seguridad. Nunca tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en una habitación.

Esta habitación.

Nada más que cemento y metal.

Solo, durante 12 horas. Nadie le habló o le dijo lo que está pasando. La única luz - una lámpara que parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

Un colchón desnudo. La cámara de vigilancia está sonando sobre la cabeza.

Una ducha y un inodoro debajo. No hay cortina. Sin privacidad. No hay ventanas. Un respiradero en la parte superior que no podría alcanzar aunque tuviera una escalera. Y una puerta, una sola puerta. Con ventana corrediza en el compartimento.

Eso es todo.

Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que había sido secuestrado y esto no era sólo un sueño...

Golpeó la puerta y llamó, listo para negociar. Sabía vagamente lo que los perpetradores querían. Era obvio que todas las cosas se consideraban; ellos querían dinero.

Seongwu era el heredero masculino del Grupo Ong; su padre era un hombre poderoso en la industria. Su madre era una política. Incluso su hermana mayor sacó su marca de ropa.

Excepto entonces que las cosas se complicaron.

Se había estado quedando dormido cuando se abrió la puerta, y Kang Daniel fue arrojado, drogado. Estaba completamente cojo y no respondía a ningún detonante, ni siquiera se despertaba cuando Seongwu le daba una bofetada o le sacudía. Tardó unas 4 horas en recuperarse, pero nunca se recuperó completamente de lo que le hicieron.   
No tenía sentido para él.

Nada lo hizo.

A diferencia de Seongwu, que tenía gente a la que le importaba lo suficiente como para pagar el rescate, Daniel salió de la nada. Era un magnate de los bienes raíces hecho a sí mismo que se hizo grande en un par de años, haciendo todas las inversiones correctas. Él estaba constantemente en el centro de atención de los medios de comunicación y la prensa amarilla estaba dispuesta a publicar casi todo si tenía su nombre en ella. Si Daniel estaba aquí, no había nadie que pagara el rescate por él. Así que no era dinero.

Cuando lo discutió con Daniel, cuál podría ser la razón de que se los llevaran, Daniel pareció un poco perturbado por un momento, pero luego su expresión fue cambiada a algo que sólo podría describirse como "gratamente sorprendido".   
"Tengo muchos enemigos." Él había dicho. "Esto podría ser alguna forma de venganza mezquina." Y eso tenía sentido. Pero la existencia de Seongwu en la trama no tenía sentido.

"No me pareces muy inteligente." Continuó, apresuradamente, como si fuera su turno de conversar. "Pero eres mucho más capaz de lo que esperaba."

"Bueno, tampoco me parecías un imbécil", respondió Seongwu y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Daniel se extendiera. "Awwww..." Extendió la mano para acercar a Seongwu, pero Seongwu evadió su mano; "Pero también soy un mal juez de carácter, así que..."

Eso le había hecho reír tanto que se cayó de nuevo al colchón. A veces, cuando hacen eso, sea lo que sea, casi se siente que ni siquiera son prisioneros aquí.

Sin embargo, tienen demasiado tiempo libre, así que tienen más tiempo del que no lo tienen. 

"Me muero de hambre." Daniel dice.

"Yo también". Seongwu admite. "Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa que quisieras. ¿Qué querrías tú?.

"Un filete grasiento grande y gordo." Se ríe. "Con queso encima. Demasiado queso. Una montaña de eso."

"Tendría unos jugosos camarones con mantequilla de ajo. Dios, pensar en ellos hace que se me haga agua la boca".  
Daniel está poniendo una cara: "Soy alérgico". Él lo admite. "No puedo comer camarones. Pero maldición, ahora lo estoy imaginando y es todo lo que quiero comer."

Seongwu resopla.

Es una distracción. Sólo para hablar.

Cualquier otra cosa que esto.

Así que hablan.

Y duermen. Seongwu caminaba de vez en cuando. Daniel también lo haría, cuando él se siente bien.

No tienen otra cosa que hacer; y eso les impide volverse completamente locos. Así que... hablan.

"Nunca imaginé que tuvieras una debilidad tan mundana..." Seongwu ronca.

"Soy mucho más débil de lo que parezco." Daniel suspira tanto que Seongwu puede sentirlo en su cuello y en su camisa: "Bajo los caprichos de mis deseos".

Seongwu se pregunta qué significa eso, pero no sondea.

No es como si no tuvieran tiempo para hablar, tienen tiempo. No van a ir a ninguna parte. Al menos, no hasta que los encuentren.

Mira a la cámara.

Daniel comienza a toser, y Seongwu lo mira para ver cómo mira su palma y luego intenta quitársela de la sudadera con capucha negra. Atrapa su mano antes de que pueda esconderla, aunque ya sabe lo que está mirando.

Sangre.

"Joder".

"Estoy bien. Nos van a liberar pronto."

"Dijiste eso hace días." Seongwu argumenta.

"He estado en situaciones peores. Al menos no tengo un agujero de bala."

***

Una semana es mucho tiempo para un secuestro.

Demasiado tiempo.

Una vez al día, una botella grande de agua y dos tazones de arroz y soja eran dejados en el compartimiento deslizante de la puerta. Su única comunicación con el mundo.

Seongwu había esperado una vez a hablar con el hombre del otro lado, pero siempre terminaba cerrando la ventana de golpe sin responder.

Daniel no estaba bien, no había estado bien desde el momento en que se despertó.

Constantemente se quejaba de dolores de cabeza. A veces se mareaba tanto, que incluso caminar hasta el baño le había hecho aferrarse de la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Tenía un poco de fiebre que iba y venía. Le daría comezón. Tosía.

Durante el comienzo de la segunda semana, apenas se levantó del colchón.

Seongwu pidió más agua.

No llegó agua. Daniel le dijo que lo dejara, ya pasará.

Pero acababa empeorando.

Su fiebre se indujo con temblores y sudoración extensiva. Seongwu intentó cubrirlo con su propia chaqueta, pero no ayudó mucho.

También ha dicho tonterías. Llamó a su madre.

Seongwu golpeó la puerta durante horas, gritando pidiendo ayuda. La ayuda llegó mucho más tarde, cuando Seongwu ya estaba demasiado cansado para continuar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado despierto en ese momento, mirando cada pequeño sonido que salía de la puerta. Cuando la voz les habló por primera vez en una semana, dijo: "Oh, diablos."

Seongwu pensó que había soñado con escucharlo, porque no podía imaginarse a un adulto diciéndolo en un micrófono en una situación así: "Parece que Daniel contrajo una gripe grave".

El trato era sencillo. Una jeringa por un reloj. Una cosa por otra.

Eso tiene sentido.

Lo segundo que le piden no es una cosa.

Y no tiene sentido.

"¿Un beso?" Frunce el ceño, mirando hacia Daniel.

Volvió a tener fiebre cuando estaban durmiendo, siguió dando vueltas y vueltas. Seongwu siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, así que dormir a su lado mientras estaba medio despierto, medio dormido, no era exactamente una opción.  
Intentó hablar con él. Colocó un pedazo de su chaqueta y la empapó en el tanque del inodoro para que pudiera ponérsela en la frente. Abrazarlo ayudó durante un tiempo, pero sobre todo por la serenidad de Seongwu y no por la salud de Daniel.

Le pasara lo que le pasara, toser sangre no era bueno.

Pero al menos lo confirmó. El problema eran los pulmones. - pero sobre todo por la serenidad de Seongwu y no por la salud de Daniel.

"Sí." La voz lo confirma. "Tuvieron una discusión ayer, ¿no? Quiero que se besen y hagan las paces. Demuéstrenme que pueden llevarse bien mientras estoy fuera, como los buenos chicos que son."

Hierve su sangre, cuán fácil es la actitud hacia ellos; como si no hubieran sido arrancados de sus vidas y metidos en una celda juntos. Como si no hubieran estado hambrientos por más de una semana. Como si Daniel no estuviera ahí tirado, ni siquiera consciente.

Ni siquiera fue una discusión. Fue un desacuerdo. Daniel se molestó porque Seongwu aceptó cambiar algo por él. Insistió en que estaba bien. Que se sentía mejor. Claramente no lo estaba.

"Él no está de acuerdo con esto."

"Buddy". La voz empieza, y suena casi hilarante cuando la voz se distorsiona así: "¿De verdad crees que queremos su consentimiento? No puedes ser exigente aquí. Sólo hazlo y te daremos la jeringa."

"No necesita una jeringa. Necesita un médico. Por favor, trae a un médico aquí."

Sin respuesta.

La radio está en silencio.

"No podemos darle analgésicos y esperar s que desaparezca. Está tosiendo sangre".

No hay respuesta otra vez.

Le lleva un momento recordar sus pensamientos.

Se acerca al colchón y la voz añade: "En la boca. Bésalo en la boca".

Y eso hace que se detenga por un momento, apriete la mandíbula, e inhale profundamente durante mucho tiempo, antes de sentarse. Se quita unas cuantas hebras de la cara.

Daniel se despierta momentáneamente, mira alrededor de la habitación hasta que caen sobre Seongwu.  
"¿Seongwu...?" Lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Seongwu hubiera preferido que hubiera permanecido inconsciente, en este momento.  
"Te voy a besar ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes."

Está bastante seguro de que Daniel no lo entiende. Está demasiado fuera de sí, de todos modos, cuando se inclina, su mano se extiende hacia su cara, para mantenerlo allí por un momento.

Sus labios se sienten calientes y tan secos que se agrietan un poco, y el corazón de Seongwu es todo lo que oye por un momento antes de que finalmente retroceda.

Daniel lo mira un momento más o menos y Seongwu se pregunta si va a pedir una explicación. Pero no lo hace, sólo cierra los ojos, su mano se desliza de su cara, y se vuelve a dormir.

La jeringa que obtiene es mucho más pequeña esta vez, y sólo está medio llena con el mismo líquido translúcido. Cuando vuelve la mirada a la cámara y pregunta por ella, nadie responde.

"Quítate la ropa".

"¿Disculpe?"

"Ya me oiste. Quítate la ropa."

Seongwu mira a Daniel; hoy está sentado, con las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, el flequillo húmedo y los ojos vidriosos. Está más despierto, pero como era de esperar, lo que sea que les dieron no fue suficiente para que durara todo el día.  
No reacciona, sólo mira fijamente a Seongwu, intensamente, como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse en algo para mantenerse despierto.

"¿Para qué...?"

"No puedes interrogarme. Quítatelos."

Seongwu duda.

¿Se trata de humillación? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? Sólo están jugando con ellos. Están aburridos y quieren ver algo en la pantalla que no sean sólo ellos dos sentados.

Seongwu suspira y empieza a quitarse la camiseta. Ahora huele mal, como el sudor y la suciedad, pero no tienen nada más que ponerse.

"Buen chico," dice la voz; "Voy a abrir el agua ahora, y tú vas a tomar una ducha rápida. ¿Ves? La obediencia vale la pena."

Seongwu intenta no mirar a la cámara.

No hay compartimento para la ducha. Está en la esquina, y el agua empieza a correr cuando se acerca.  
Trata de fingir que Daniel no lo vigila, pero lo hace.

Sus ojos están fijos en él como si no pudiera apartar la vista.

Se vuelve hacia la pared, lejos de su mirada.

Tal vez no puede decir lo que está haciendo.

No es que no supiera, incluso desde antes - que Daniel lo quería.

Asumió que ahora que ambos están aquí y se conocen, las cosas cambiaron.

Antes de que la idea de estar con Daniel le hubiera hecho resoplar.

Especialmente alguien como Daniel. Escuchó los rumores a su alrededor. Drogas, prostitutas, chantaje, extorsión. Gángster, psicópata, violador.

Escribían toda clase de porquerías sobre él para manchar su nombre - pero al menos algunas deben haber sido correctas; no te vuelves asquerosamente rico de la noche a la mañana comprando y vendiendo casas. No en Corea del Sur, al menos.

Ahora, la situación es ligeramente diferente - porque sabe que Daniel no es sólo rumores y arrogancia. Ahora, la situación es diferente - porque él lo quiere de vuelta. Porque cada vez que recuerda su cumpleaños, su conversación con Daniel había sido lo más destacado de su fiesta, lo más emocionante que diferencia ese día de cualquier otro evento o gala.

El agua se detiene abruptamente, antes de que Seongwu pueda disfrutarlas adecuadamente.

Ni siquiera le han ofrecido una toalla. Seongwu vuelve a sus pantalones, deshaciéndose de la ropa interior, y evita mirar hacia adelante Daniel.

"Genial." La voz dice: "Ahora toma la ropa de Daniel".

Seongwu mira a la cámara.

"Él también se merece una ducha. ¿No lo crees?."  
"En su estado, bañarse en agua helada podría conmocionar su cuerpo..."

"Yo decidiré lo que es bueno para su estado y lo que no lo es. Quítale la ropa".

Seongwu se pasa la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y mira a Daniel. Está moviendo la cabeza.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Seongwu. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo."

Es capaz de quitarse los pantalones, pero levantar los brazos para sacar la camisa es más difícil, así que Seongwu pone una mano en los codos para detenerlo.

"Déjame." Él dice.

Daniel no se opone.

Seongwu había esperado una vez a hablar con el hombre del otro lado, pero acababa de cerrar la ventana de golpe sin responder. Podría haber sido una chica, no es como si nunca hubiera visto el pene de un hombre, incluso de cerca.  
Se agacha y los tira hacia abajo apresuradamente, sin necesidad de hacer esto más incómodo de lo que ya es.

Daniel se queda ahí parado, y cuando Seongwu mira hacia arriba, mira hacia otro lado, como si se hubiera asfixiado.  
Está temblando tanto debajo de la ducha que Seongwu tiene que tragarse el nudo en la garganta y apretarle la mandíbula para ayudar a poner algo de agua en su pelo alborotado, y frotarle la espalda con las manos. Se arquea bajo su tacto, se retuerce, esto claramente le trae más dolor del que muestra.

Una vez que el agua se detiene, casi tropieza con él. Al menos la fiebre ha desaparecido.

Daniel se recuesta con la cabeza en el regazo de Seongwu después de eso. No está dormido, sólo callado.

Seongwu supone que esto es vergonzoso e incómodo, pero en realidad no le parece nada. Sólo una nueva realidad a la que tendrán que acostumbrarse.

"Una vez que nos liberen..." Empieza de repente y se da la vuelta para poder ver su cara. "¿Crees que seremos... amigos."  
"¿Amigos?" Seongwu resopla. "Definitivamente no amigos."

"Qué cruel". Daniel parece divertido, pero no se ríe.

" ¿Quieres eso? ¿Que seamos amigos cuando salgamos?"

Daniel mira hacia otro lado, moviéndose sobre su muslo hasta que vuelve a mirar hacia la habitación.

Seongwu resopla.

Porque. Sí. Exactamente eso. Se pasa la mano por el pelo. Se volvió suave después de la ducha.  
"Antes", empieza de repente, y sorprende a Seongwu; "Te quería de verdad".

No es lo que esperaba oír.

No es de lo que deberían estar hablando, y sin embargo, a pesar de su rabioso corazón, Seongwu se las arregla para preguntar: "¿Y ahora?"

Se calla como si considerara su pregunta seria, y finalmente dice: "Ahora te quiero aún más."

Cuando se quedan dormidos, Seongwu se vuelve hacia la pared, cierra los ojos y desea que todo desaparezca, como él hace cada vez que cae dormido dentro de esa mugrosa habitación.

Pero sólo esta vez, Daniel lo abraza por la espalda y lo inhala profundamente antes de frotarse su cara contra su nuca.  
Le hace estremecerse.

"Buenas noches." Dice, pero se queda cerca, y lo rodea con un brazo.

Por un tiempo, Seongwu no hace nada. Está tan tenso que ni siquiera puede moverse, y mucho menos dormir cómodamente.

Antes de ser secuestrado, acurrucarse mientras dormía había sido una enorme violación de la intimidad. Su ex ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Pero ahora no importa, ¿verdad?.

Pudo haberse quedado con alguien mucho peor.

Pone su mano encima de Lo siguiente que les piden ni siquiera se registra en su cabeza, al principio.  
Sólo se queda en blanco.

Mira a Daniel, y Daniel está moviendo la cabeza. "No." Él dice: "No vamos a hacer eso."

"Así que no hay jeringa". La voz lo hace sonar más como una pregunta, que como una declaración, por alguna razón.  
Daniel está mirando a la cámara.

"Entonces no hay jeringa." Baja la cara de la cámara por un momento a Seongwu. "Está bien. Me siento mejor."  
Él no está bien. Seongwu puede decirlo. Por ahora parece estar bien. No hay nada más que ojos rojos e irritados, tos y fiebre - pero después habrá temblores, seguidos de alucinaciones y pesadillas.

"Tienes que dejar de jugar con lo que ellos quieren." Él se lo dice. "No tienes que salvarme."

"No estoy... tratando de salvarte. Estoy tratando de mantenerte con vida. Nada de lo que pedían era tan escandaloso. Hasta ahora."

Seongwu espera que no pregunte qué más había cambiado por una jeringa. Se pregunta si recuerda el beso. Probablemente no.

Se arrastra un poco más cerca de Daniel, mirando a la cámara, sólo para ver si esconde a Daniel con su cuerpo de ella, y luego se gira de espaldas a ella.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, Daniel." Él dice. "Llevamos aquí dos semanas."

"No nos liberarán aunque tengamos sexo." Daniel dice inexpresivo. "Somos como un espectáculo de circo para ellos. Están probando para ver hasta dónde llegaremos. Negarse a cooperar podría en realidad sacarnos de aquí antes-"  
Seongwu mueve la cabeza.

"No. Pensé en eso... que era sólo una... forma de placer enfermizo. Jugando con nosotros y todo eso. Tendría sentido, supongo que en otro escenario. Pero se están demorando. Es como si estuvieran esperando a que pasara algo. Cuanto más tiempo nos retengan aquí, mayor será el riesgo y, sin embargo, hemos permanecido aquí durante dos semanas. Eso es anormalmente mucho tiempo para mantener vivos a los rehenes. Al principio tenía miedo de que alguien entrara mientras dormíamos y nos disparara, pero no nos quieren muertos. Si lo hubieran hecho, no nos habrían dado un carajo - pero en vez de eso nos dan pequeñas dosis, suficientes por un tiempo, para que puedan pedir algo más a continuación - eso es un estancamiento".

Daniel estudia su rostro por un momento, pero no aparece ninguna emoción en él; "¿Qué crees que quieren que suceda exactamente?"

"No estoy seguro. Sólo lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al final del juego".

Daniel resopló: " Al final del juego..." Repite después de él y mira a la cámara.

"Digamos que jugamos-"

"Seongwu-"

"Digamos que lo haremos. Una vez al día un tipo abre la ventana y nos tira una botella y comida, ¿verdad? Podemos esperar en la puerta..."

"Pueden vernos en la cámara."

"Sí, lo sé, esperaremos en la puerta el primer día. Finge que tenemos hambre. Lo he hecho hoy y ayer ya. Es casi como un reloj biológico que hace tictac que es hora de comer - sólo tenemos que hacerlo juntos una vez. Al día siguiente, una vez que se acerque. Bam. Lo agarramos." Se rasca la cabeza. Tal vez sonaba menos loco en su cabeza. "Podemos romperle el brazo; la puerta es metálica, no se doblará si usamos algo de fuerza. Le diremos que lo perderá si no abre la puerta."

Daniel parece sorprendido.

Le toma un momento finalmente hablar; "¿Y luego qué?".

"Asumiendo que sólo hay dos de ellos; la persona que nos habla, y la persona que está en la puerta. También somos dos. Supongo que podríamos hacerles frente o algo así. Consigue un arma." Entrecierra los ojos. "Asumiendo que tengan unos."

"Eso es mucho suponer, Seongwu."

"Mira, no pensé tan lejos en el plan. Salir de la celda es todo lo que tengo. Después tendremos que improvisar".  
"¿Y si hay más de dos personas ahí fuera?".

"Eres un tipo grande. Puedes eliminar a más de dos". Seongwu le da una palmada en el brazo y se ríe rápidamente.  
"¿No eras, como, un gángster o algo así? antes de que te convirtieras en un magnate?" Continúa Seongwu.  
"Oh wow - entonces, todo tu plan está basado en soltarme sobre un grupo de terroristas, que podrían estar fuertemente armados, y todo eso está bajo un gran signo de interrogación, porque ¿quién dice que no pueden escucharte hablar ahora mismo?"

"Ya probé el micrófono, paseé por la habitación. Cuando hablo con él, tengo que pararme más cerca de la cámara, de lo contrario, no escuchan mis respuestas. También sé algo de artes marciales. Pero si lo hacemos abruptamente, tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado".

"Es un plan tonto."

"¿Tienes uno mejor? Soy todo oídos."

Daniel vuelve a esnifar y sacude la cabeza. "¿Y si nos matan?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo harán cuando terminen su trabajo?"

No dice nada, pero tampoco lo mira a la cara.

"No tenemos nada que perder en este momento. Al menos podríamos intentarlo. O morir en el intento. En el peor de los casos, que nos golpeen y nos regresen".

Daniel asiente con la cabeza pero aún no da su consentimiento.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?"

"Sí."

"No podemos... Estarán mirando. Grabando."

"¿Y qué? Probablemente se lo enviarán a mis padres. O publicarlo en línea". Seongwu resopla. "No es la primera vez que mis padres tienen que calmar un escándalo. Al menos es alguien a quien consideran digno de recibir una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Por fin me estoy mezclando, como siempre han querido. Apuesto a que estarán orgullosos".  
"Lo dudo mucho." Daniel se ríe de nuevo y echa la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que golpea la pared.

"Lo que quiero decir es... ¿estaría... realmente bien para ti? En hacer eso. Conmigo."

El corazón de Seongwu se acelera abruptamente. Se siente loco - Daniel lo hace sentir loco - y se pone de rodillas para poder estirar la mano y tomarlo de la nuca y acercarlo a su labios.

Es un beso breve, ligeramente más fuerte de lo que él quería originalmente, y luego se retira.

"Sí," responde; "Estoy bien con eso."

Daniel lo está mirando a través de pesados ojos de párpados, ojos de dormitorio, y Seongwu sabe - él sabe - él sabía desde la primera vez que lo conoció - que lo quiere.

Él es el que le tira de la camisa para otro beso.

Seongwu se le acerca y lo monta a horcajadas, tratando de no romper el beso.

Está cansado, débil y hambriento.

No se tocó durante más de dos semanas y tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

Sólo quiere... no pensar ni por un momento. Sólo preocuparse con algo que no sea el cuarto de cemento, el colchón y la voz en la radio.

Daniel es sexy, y probablemente no debería estar haciendo esto cuando tiene fiebre, pero deja que Seongwu lo muela y lo empuja hacia abajo con las caderas cuando no tiene suficiente fricción.

Es un poco doloroso, la forma en que sus dedos se clavan en su piel, pero se siente tan bien, tan bienvenido.  
Su beso es descuidado y frenético, como si estuvieran tratando de comerse el uno al otro en vez de besarse, y es mucho más fácil ahora - rechazar la idea de que alguien pueda estar observando, porque está tan concentrado en esto, tan involucrado.

Se abre la ventana del compartimento y en el interior sale una botella. Seongwu lo alcanza, excepto que no es exactamente una botella de agua, sino lubricante Durex.

Con sabor a fresa.

Del tipo caro.

Daniel se ríe, por alguna razón, porque cree que es gracioso. "Increíble", dice; "Hasta te cuidan el trasero".  
"¿Mi trasero? ¿Quién dice que vas ser el que da?" Seongwu resopló y volvió a bajar las caderas hasta que Daniel se mordió el labio.

"No follarías a un moribundo, ¿verdad? Eso es cruel."

Lo besa de nuevo, mojado pero corto, porque Seongwu se aleja para tirar de su camiseta.

Daniel dirige sus ojos hacia su cuerpo desnudo, luego vuelve a mirar, y esta vez cuando se besan, es lento, cuidadoso pero profundo.

Deberían dejar de besarse y hablar de esto, pero no lo hacen. Pierden cero tiempo en la preparación, aunque deberían hacerlo. Acaban de vaciar media botella de lubricante entre besos, y pierden sus pantalones como dos adolescentes en su primera vez.

Cuando toma todo el miembro de Daniel por completo, así como así, le duele un poco, porque es tan grande. Pero una vez que está dentro, tan profundo que es un poco abrumador, una vez que respiran pesadamente en los oídos del otro, Seongwu dice: "Dame un momento." Porque ha pasado un tiempo, y Daniel le permite quedarse allí, ajustarse, acostumbrarse a la sensación de picazón dentro de su abdomen que quiere más.

Cuando comienza a moverse, moviendo los muslos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acelera el paso rápidamente para aliviar el dolor.

Él quiere que sea rápido y sucio, para que no cause una impresión duradera, para que el recuerdo de ello no lo siga una vez que esté afuera - pero Daniel toma sus manos, cambia la posición y lo acuesta en el colchón.

Lo inmoviliza, y se vuelve insoportable-mente lento con él. Abre el culo para aliviar cada embestida, como si lo consintiera, dándole besos en el cuello y la mandíbula a medida que avanza.

Es tan gentil con él, más gentil que los ex de Seongwu, o cualquiera de sus encuentros al azar. La forma en que lo toca, la forma en que le pone las manos encima, como si quisiera sentir cada parte de él, es mucho más íntima de lo que Seongwu hubiera pensado que era posible.

Cuando se corre, se aferra a él tan fuerte como puede, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y llevándolo un poco más profundo cruzando sus piernas alrededor de él.

Daniel tarda un poco más; sus movimientos son menos controlados, torpes y rápidos dentro de él. "Eres perfecto." Susurra al oído. "Eres mucho más perfecto de lo que jamás imaginé." Y hace un poco de calor en su cabeza adormecida después del orgasmo, cuando extiende la mano para tocar su propio miembro de nuevo.

Daniel se corre profundamente dentro de él, y sigue adelante por otros momentos, bombeándolo por completo con su semilla.

No se derrumba encima de él, sólo se queda allí unos largos minutos, con la cara enterrada en el cuello.

Cuando finalmente se desprende de él, su pene ya está blando y se desliza con facilidad, y Seongwu necesita un momento para comprender lo vacío que se siente de repente. Cierra los ojos ante la pérdida.

Daniel le besa el hombro. "Lo siento." Él dice.

"Está bien." Suspira y usa la manga de la sudadera de Daniel como pañuelo. "Yo también lo lamentaría, pero este es tu lío." Él lame la parte que le toca a su dedo.

"Joder". Daniel se muerde el hombro. "No es por lo qué pedí disculpas". Le ayuda a ponerse los pantalones.  
Permanecieron allí por un momento, Seongwu de espaldas y Daniel en su vientre, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro hasta que se volvió demasiado difícil de soportar.

Mira a otra parte y hacia la habitación.

Es como si regresara de unas largas vacaciones a una dura realidad.

"Necesitan darte la inyección." Seongwu recuerda.

Y Daniel suspira y se levanta hasta los codos.

Le da un beso más antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Golpea varias veces, y cuando no llega nada, abre la boca y grita: "Jaehwan. Abre la puerta."

Es tan tonto que Seongwu piense, al menos al principio, que Daniel descubrió quién está detrás de esto, pero en realidad la puerta está abierta y sin llave, completamente, y un tipo se asoma - ¿Seongwu lo recuerda de alguna parte? ¿Lo ha visto antes? ¿La asistente de Daniel? ¿Su mano derecha?

"Por fin, maldita sea." Él dice: "No puedo creerte. Dos malditas semanas. Te perdiste la reunión de la junta. No estaban felices..."  
"El antídoto". Extiende su mano y Jaehwan la pone en su mano a regañadientes.

Daniel clava la jeringa más grande, esta vez con líquido amarillento dentro, justo en la vena de su muñeca.  
Suspira temblorosamente y cierra los ojos aliviado.

"Jefe, ¿está enfadado? Estabas poniéndome caras muy duras..."

"No, lo hiciste bien. Es que... no pude contenerme. Si dependiera de mí, estaría aquí por más de un mes..." Él mira hacia atrás a Seongwu y se muerde el labio cuando ve la expresión de Seongwu.

Seongwu no dice nada.

No hay nada más que decir.

Fue usado y traicionado de la manera más fea. Una forma que debería haber anticipado dada la reputación de Daniel. Dejó que su pene pensara y luego su corazón, y esa es una mala combinación. No hay lugar para ello entre la élite. Había tantas cosas que no tenían sentido, pero lo tienen ahora.

En vez de eso, aprieta la mandíbula. Trata de regular su respiración, e ignora el ardor en sus ojos.

Su mente aún está nublada con su orgasmo, su cuerpo está débil. Aunque huyera, no lo lograría.

Casi puede oír un zumbido en los oídos.

"¿Cuál es la situación con sus padres?".

" Preocupados y enfermos". Jaehwan también lo mira, y Seongwu lo mira fijamente. Él dice: "Contrataron a un grupo de investigadores privados, me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Deberíamos devolverlo?"

"No." Daniel mira hacia atrás por última vez. "Aún no. Me gusta demasiado como para dejarlo ir ahora".

Seongwu mira hacia otro lado para que no vean sus ojos llorosos, pero no lo ven de todos modos, porque Daniel cierra la puerta de golpe. 

Y entonces lo bloquea.


End file.
